


Validate Your Grumpy Ginger

by Stinastar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lambert, Lambert opens his beer bottle on his forearm, M/M, YOU'RE WELCOME FOR THAT, all the kisses and validation, human rights lawyer aiden, loving aiden, mechanic lambert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Modern AU: Lambert and Aiden attend one of Aiden's work functions. Lambert is insecure but Aiden is there to reassure him.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Validate Your Grumpy Ginger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hailhailsatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/gifts).



> Prompt fill for Hailhailsatan as part of my 100 followers celebration on my writing Tumblr :)
> 
> >> Lambden, Hurt/comfort <3 Lambert being the one who needs comfort. Give this ginger love. PLEASSEEEE??????? ^_^ x And CONGRATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3<3<3

Lambert stood by Aiden’s side as he chatted with his colleagues, tugging at his collar. He was proud of his boyfriend, and the work he did, but Lambert hated going to any of his work functions. He had to dress in his one pair of dress pants, and put on an uncomfortable collared button-up and tie. He fucking hated ties.

“And what do you do, Lambert?” Aiden’s coworker asked. Lambert quickly looked up.

“Oh, uh. I’m a mechanic.”

“Oh.” She gave a small smile in response, then turned to say something to her friend beside her.Lambert shifted from foot to foot, feeling out of place. Aiden was a human rights lawyer, and Lambert never really felt worthy of him, especially in a roomful of lawyers dressed to the nines.Lambert always felt more comfortable in his coveralls with oil and grime under his fingernails. As Lambert fidgeted, Aiden reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“I’ll get us drinks” Lambert said, escaping away to the bar at the back of the room. He ordered two beers, taking a few quick gulps of his before returning to Aiden’s side and passing him the other cup. He nodded his way though the evening, and was silent on their cab ride home, staring out the window. When they got into their apartment he toed off his shoes, wrenching his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt.

“You ok, wolf?” Aiden asked.

“Mm fine” he answered, going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of beer.

“Want one?” He asked. Aiden shook his head. Lambert twisted the top of the bottle into his forearm, popping the cap off, and gulped back a third of the bottle. Aiden stood in the living room, watching him.

“What’s eating you, Lamb?” Aiden asked.

“What? Nothing.”

“You’ve hardly said a word all night, and you didn’t even look at me on the ride home.”

Lambert shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

“Think I’ll go shower.” Lambert grumbled, and started down the hall. Aiden came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Lambert’s waist and tucking his chin over his shoulder.

“Hey. I know you hate it, but you looked handsome as shit all dressed up tonight. Thank you for coming.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Lambert’s neck. Lambert hummed in response, not moving. “Talk to me. What’s going on?”

“Nothing. Just… what are you doing with me, Aiden?” Aiden pulled back, his arms still around Lambert.

“What?” Aiden asked, bewildered.

“You deserve… I’m not good enough for you, Aiden. I’m a broke, grubby mechanic. You’re out there fighting for people’s rights, wearing suits, and I’m on my back doing oil changes.”

“Hey.” Aiden pulled at Lambert’s hips, tugging him to turn around and face him.

“I couldn’t do what you do. All I can do with a car is drive and pump gas. I can’t even change a tire. You…” he kissed Lambert’s nose, “are” he kissed his cheek “handsome” his forehead “caring,” Lambert started blushing, and Aiden kissed his chin. “You can take an entire car apart and put it back together” he kissed his other cheek “you’re incredibly strong” his left eyelid “quick reflexes” right eyelid “and so, so hot” he nipped at Lambert’s earlobe, earning a groan. “I love you. Exactly as you are.” He pressed a firm kiss to Lambert’s lips. “I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“You sure?” Lambert murmured, reaching his arms around his boyfriend’s back and pulled him closer.

“Absolutely,” Aiden hummed against his lips before kissing him again. “Let me show you” he said, and start walking him down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
